Dreams
by Trespassers Will
Summary: "When you wish upon a star, your dreams come true." Or so they say. This is the true story of the Disney girls, their tragic lives and the dreams they used to escape them. Warning: Mentions of rape, abuse, death, etc. Nothing graphic though.


_Hello this is Trespassers Will here! So I got this rather dark and twister plot bunny and wrote it out! Hope you enjoy!_

_Series: Disney Animated Canon_

_Genre: Drama/Tragedy _

_Rating: T_

_Warning: Mentions of rape, death, abuse and more. Nothing graphic though..._

_Summary: "When you wish upon a star, your dreams come true." Or so they say. This is the true story of the Disney girls, their tragic lives and the dreams they used to escape them._

* * *

_**All the movies mentioned here belong to Disney!**_

* * *

**Dreams**

* * *

Everyone has dreams, some more ridiculous than others...

* * *

In a small kingdom a young woman is forced to be a slave to her wicked step mother. In an act of desperation she manages to escape and run away deep into the woods. She finds herself lost and unable to find anywhere safe. In the dangers of the night she imagines that she finds a house of kind dwarfs who befriend her and eventually a dashing prince. She holds on to this dream until she dies from eating poison berries...

Nearby another young woman must also slave away for her wicked step mother and step sisters. She escapes to her dreams were she imagines a ball where her very own charming prince will save her from this horrible fate. She holds onto this dream until one day she collapses from exhaustion

A young girl in Victorian England being raised by strict parents to be prim and proper, never once having a bit of fun imagines escaping down a rabbit hole into a land of wonder and nonsense. She holds onto this dream until eventually an arranged marriage and pregnancy forces her to climb out and forget about it...

During World War I, and young English girl imagines escaping the bombs with her brothers to a land of endless possibilities where a drop of pixie dust will allow her to fly. She doesn't hold onto this dream for very long though, as the bombing of her house and evacuation of her street snaps her back to reality.

Somewhere in the Alps, a sixteen year old girl, bed-ridden and dying imagines that she will just fall asleep and the kiss of a charming prince will wake her up. She holds onto this dream until she falls into a deep sleep and never wakes up...

In early 20th century Paris, a rich woman, married to a man she doesn't love with three children and bored of her life imagines a kind street rough sweeping her off of her feet. She holds onto this dream until she dies during the birth of her fourth child.

In a house boat on a bayou, a young girl being held captive by a cruel woman to find the world's largest diamond imagines a group of kind mice coming to rescue her. She holds onto this dream until she drowns, trying to retrieve the diamond.

In Victorian London a young Scottish girl whose Father has gone missing imagines an unbelievable clever detective and a kind doctor finding her Father and saving all of the British empire in the process. She holds onto this dream as she sits in an orphanage reading detective novels until she reaches eighteen and leaves the orphanage never having been adopted, knowing that her Father will never return...

In a small seaside Portuguese town a young woman with a strict Father dreams of living in the sea. As she gets older and ends up married to a man she doesn't love she imagines becoming human and being with a dashing man she does love. She hold onto this dream, until, in desperation, she throws herself into the sea and drowns.

In a small French village a beautiful and intelligent young woman forcibly married to a cruel and abusive husband with eight children imagines falling in love with a beast who turns out to have a heart of gold and becoming a princess, being able to leave behind her cruel suitor forever, him having gotten himself killed. She holds onto this dream until she dies being beaten at the hands of her horrible husband.

In the Arabian Peninsula a princess forcibly married to a prince imagines finding love in a common street rat and having the laws changed. She holds onto this dream throughout her whole life although deep down excepting that it will never come true.

In Virginia a young Native American woman imagines that she is the tribe leaders daughter and finds love with a British settler who sees her as more than a savage. She holds onto this dream until she is raped and killed by one of the settlers, although in her dying breaths imagines her love being shot and having to leave for England once more.

In Paris a beautiful gypsy imagines herself finding love in captain of the guards and a friend in a kind-hearted hunchback. She holds onto this dream until she is burned at the stake for crimes she did not commit by a cruel, lustfil judge.

In Ancient Greece a snarky woman creates a dream in her last breath. She imagines having a demi-god for a husband. She holds onto this dream as she is being murdered by her actual husband.

In Ancient China a young woman whose Father was killed by the Huns during war imagines steeping into his shoes, pretending to be a man and fighting in the war and ultimately winning, earning the respect of the country, as in the real world she is also battling with being accepted for who she is. She holds onto this dream and even considers doing it for revenge until her village is stormed and she is raped and murdered.

In Africa, a young British woman who is over with her professor Father and fearful of the animals living there imagines finding a strange ape man and falling in love with him. She holds onto this dream until she is murdered by a leopard.

In Hawaii a young woman who is struggling to look after her out of control sister after her parents died in a car crash imagines them finding a strange alien which ultimately brings them closer together. She holds onto this dream until her sister is taken off of her although deep down she may occasionally still hope.

In 1920's New Orleans a young African-American chamber maid who dreams of owning a restaurant imagines herself as a waitress working towards that dream. At a party hosted by a rich friend she meets a prince who was turned into a frog and finds herself turned a frog although ultimately is turned back into a human, finds love with the prince and gets her restaurant. She holds onto this dream until she is murdered in a racist attack.

In an European forest a young woman living in a tower with an abusive Mother imagines escaping with a dashing theift to see lanturns and finding out that she is a princess. She holds onto this dream even as she falls out of the tower, while trying to escape and dies.

Inside the world of video games a young glitchy girl who is bullied imagines finding a friend in someone who is also alone and ultimately being accepted by her peers. She holds onto this dream until one day her game is unpluged.

In Norway a young princess whose parents have died and whose sister is ignoring her imagines that her sister secretly has ice powers and will someday accidentally reveal them to her and run away and she will find her and save her from an evil and they will become closer together as her sister becomes Queen. She will hold onto this dream even has her now-Queen sister ignores her for the rest of their lives.

* * *

Everyone has dreams, some more ridiculous than others. For some their dreams will come true but others will not be so lucky...

* * *

_For those of you wondering who all of the characters mentioned were:_

_Snow White-Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs_

_Cinderella-Cinderella_

_Alice-Alice in Wonderland_

_Wendy-Peter Pan_

_Duchess-The Aristocats_

_Penny-The Rescuers_

_Olivia-The Great Mouse Detective_

_Ariel-The Little Mermaid_

_Belle-Beauty and the Beast_

_Jasmine-Aladdin_

_Pocahontas-Pocahontas_

_Esmeralda-The Hunchback of Notre Dame_

_Megera-Hercules_

_Mulan-Mulan_

_Jane-Tarzan_

_Tiana-The Princess and the Frog_

_Rapunzel-Tangled_

_Vanellope-Wreck-It Ralph_

_Anna-Frozen_

* * *

_Damn, that fic was dark! I may update someday with more characters. Anyway, hoped you enjoyed and please review!_

_~Trespassers Will_


End file.
